


Helping Hand

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft





	Helping Hand

      Porthos oiled up his hands and began to work. Athos let out a little whimper as he pressed on a knot. Porthos hissed in sympathy and pressed into the knot. He made a mental note to come back to it and began to search out more knots.

      “What’s got you so tense love?” He waited a moment then tapped Athos on the shoulder. “Love?”

      “D’Artagnan doesn’t seem happy.” Athos’ voice was muffled by the headrest and Porthos sighed. He finished warming up Athos’ back and pressed his thumb into the knot he had found first. He continued to think about what Athos had said for a moment.

      “I think he’s happy but if you want I can use my brand of interrogation to figure out what’s wrong.” He felt the knot release and moved to the next one.

      “Please? He spills his guts when he’s on your massage table.” Athos’ voice had a note of desperation in it and Porthos leaned down to kiss his neck.

      “Of course love. Now relax. I’ll get to the bottom of the d’Artagnan issue. Once I’m finished with de-stressing you of course.” He continued to work the knots out of Athos’ back.

 

* * *

 

 

      Porthos spent a few days watching d’Artagnan. He was upset about something for certain. Porthos talked to Aramis and they couldn’t figure out what was bothering d’Artagnan. Finally, Porthos managed to get d’Artagnan alone. He took advantage of the opportunity and moved to rub d’Artagnan’s shoulders lightly. He pulled a face when he found one of d’Artagnan’s shoulders knotted up. He reached over and moved d’Artagnan’s laptop out of the man’s lap and tried to tug him to his feet. D’Artagnan resisted.

      “Love you are going to be in pain if I don’t get in there right now.” Porthos managed to lever d’Artagnan up and pull him into his room. He dimmed the lights and turned, expecting to see d’Artagnan stripping and getting onto his table. The other man was glaring and rigid. Porthos sighed and pulled him into his arms. D’Artagnan slowly relaxed and Porthos slid his shirt off. He dropped to his knees to remove d’Artagnan’s pants and stopped when he saw the dark bruise right above d’Artagnan’s knee. He looked d’Artagnan over and spotted the concealer this time around. Porthos reached for one of the cloths he used and removed the concealer to find a yellowing bruise on D’Artagnan’s ribs. There was another bruise on the back of his hip and one on his shoulder blade. Porthos hissed and completely removed d’Artagnan’s pants. He pushed d’Artagnan back onto the bed and went to grab Aramis.

      Aramis’ face darkened as he took in the bruises covering d’Artagnan’s body. D’Artagnan refused to look at either of them as Aramis looked him over. He flinched when Aramis probed his ribs and tried to move away when Aramis moved to look at his knee. Aramis settled a hand on d’Artagnan’s ankle.

      “D’Artagnan who did this?” When d’Artagnan didn’t look at them Aramis sighed. “He did it because you’re gay and with us. He did it because he finds you disgusting. He did it because he’s a homophobe of epic proportions.” Aramis cradled D’Artagnan’s face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

      “He said I was nasty and he overpowered me. I was surprised and was only able to get into a defensive position.”

      “Who love?”

      “He’s one of the new sniper recruits. I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want you to think I’m weak.” Aramis pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s nose and pulled away. He nodded to Porthos who lifted d’Artagnan onto the massage table. Aramis helped to drape d’Artagnan with warm blankets then left. Porthos looked over his supply of massage oils and lotions, choosing one that would calm d’Artagnan. He smiled as he rubbed it into his hands then moved to apply it to d’Artagnan’s back. He moved gently over the bruises and pressed into the knots. Porthos cleaned his hands of the oil and carded his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair, massaging his scalp. When he heard the muffled sob he lifted d’Artagnan up to rest against his chest. D’Artagnan’s hands clutched his shirt and he buried his face in his chest. Porthos stroked over his back, avoiding the bruises, and pressed kisses to his head. He smiled when d’Artagnan lifted his head and kissed his lips.

“D’Artagnan do you need anything?” D’Artagnan moved to straddle him and Porthos smiled slightly. He lifted d’Artagnan and carried him to the bed, pulling d’Artagnan on top of him. As d’Artagnan kissed him he removed his pants and boxers. D’Artagnan handed him the lube from the bedside table and Porthos slicked his fingers up. He pulled d’Artagnan back on top of him when the other man tried to turn them.

      “Porthos…”

      “Love this is for you to take all the pleasure you need from me. This is not about me.” He slid a finger into d’Artagnan and began preparing him. He continued at a torturously slow pace until d’Artagnan was begging. Settling on hand tightly on d’Artagnan’s unbruised him he lined himself up and let d’Artagnan sink down. Porthos sat up so that he was pressed flush against d’Artagnan ground up. D’Artagnan moaned and wrapped his arms around Porthos’ neck. He used his leverage to move up and down. Porthos met him with thrusts and soon d’Artagnan was falling over the edge. Porthos flipped them and pounded into d’Artagnan, gripping his good hip hard enough to bruise when he came. He rolled them as he pulled out and arranged d’Artagnan on his chest. He felt tears and sighed.

      “Love?”

      “That was wonderful Porthos.” D’Artagnan’s words were choked and Porthos hugged him tightly.

      “It’s my type of comfort and you know that. Now how much do you want to bet me that Aramis is figuring out the best place to craft a sniper nest and shoot the bastard.” D’Artagnan pushed himself upright as much as he could, looking terrified.

      “No. Because then Athos would get involved and I don’t want Athos involved.” Porthos thought for a moment and kissed d’Artagnan’s nose.

      “Aramis will take over the sniper class for you and you’ll stay here with me and none of us tell Athos.” D’Artagnan nodded and let Porthos guide him back down to rest against his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos could tell there was a secret between his three lovers but couldn’t figure it out. He had tried asking Aramis and Porthos but couldn’t get an answer out of them. D’Artagnan kept skittering away from Athos whenever he approached him. Athos shot glares at Aramis and Porthos as the door opened. D’Artagnan walked in with a cloth pressed to his nose. Aramis was instantly next to him, tilting his head up. Athos saw that d’Artagnan had a split lip and a bloody nose. There was a small cut above his eyebrow and the eye was already bruising. He tried to get up only to find that Porthos had settled hands on his shoulders to keep him from getting up. Aramis guided d’Artagnan to the couch and got him an ice pack for his eye. He brought over a wet cloth and began to gently wash the blood off of d’Artagnan’s face. Athos yanked away from Porthos and moved to kneel in front of d’Artagnan.

      “You made them promise not to tell me didn’t you?” At d’Artagnan’s nod, he swore. Aramis glared at him and he took a deep breath. “The truth please.” He took the ice pack from d’Artagnan and the cloth from Aramis. He cleaned the blood off the cut in d’Artagnan’s eyebrow and took the butterfly closures from Aramis, applying them. Athos moved to the couch and settled d’Artagnan’s head in his lap, settling the ice pack over d’Artagnan’s eye.

      “His name is Raphael LaBarge. He’s the cousin of the LaBarges we know. He’s a sniper trainee here and can I please shot him?” Aramis was practically shaking with anger. Athos looked up at him and nodded.

      “Nothing debilitating. I like Captain LaBarge. Actually shot him then give him to his cousin to deal with. It will be fun to watch.” Aramis grinned and left the room. When he came back Captain LaBarge was trailing him. Captain LaBarge stopped dead when he saw d’Artagnan.

      “Aramis told me you wanted to talk about my cousin. You have my permission to hurt him as much as you want if he caused this.”

      “And if I turned him over to you and your men?”

      “You’ll never see him again.”

 

* * *

 

 

      D’Artagnan sidled into the sniper range. He spotted Raphael LaBarge instantly. The man spotted him as well and leered. He got up from his position and wondered over. D’Artagnan spotted Athos move behind the other man. He braced himself as Raphael took his chin.

      “That’s a nice shiner you have there. I’m surprised you came back for more.” He moved to hit d’Artagnan in the stomach and Athos grabbed his wrist, yanking his arm up. D’Artagnan ducked as a shot rang out and punched through Raphael’s shoulder. Athos dropped him to the ground.

      “You touch him again and Aramis will shoot you through the heart. Now your cousin wants a word with you.” Captain LaBarge and Val walked in and stopped in front of Raphael. He looked up at them as Captain LaBarge pressed his foot to the wound.

      “Now cousin why did you decide to use d’Artagnan as a punching bag? Is it because you find him effeminate because he’s gay? If that’s the case, I will remind you that I’m gay.” Val stepped up and kicked Raphael in the ribs.

      “That is for the bruise you gave d’Artagnan.” Everyone stilled as Treville walked into the room. He looked everything over and nodded.

      “Raphael LaBarge you are fired. I will ship your things to your house. Get him to medical.” D’Artagnan flinched as Raphael was escorted past him. The man sneered and get hit in the face “accidently” by one of the men escorting him out. Porthos stepped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He guided d’Artagnan back to their rooms and pulled him into his room. He had candles lit and a stick of incense burning. The room was warm and d’Artagnan could see that Porthos had set out all his tools. Porthos caught his eye and smiled.

      “I won’t use them all on you. I just want them within reach in case I need them.” Porthos began to remove d’Artagnan’s clothes. D’Artagnan leaned into Aramis who had followed them in. Porthos smiled and finished stripping d’Artagnan. He helped d’Artagnan onto his table and draped a small towel over him. Aramis settled himself at d’Artagnan’s head and tangled his fingers in d’Artagnan’s hair. D’Artagnan relaxed and Porthos began to spread the oil on his back. D’Artagnan relaxed even more and Aramis tugged on his hair slightly. Athos came into the room and settled on a chair next to Aramis. He carded his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and watched as Porthos worked on d’Artagnan’s back. When he finished he nodded to Aramis who got up and set up his things. Athos watched with amusement as d’Artagnan grumbled when his arms were moved to rest on a table.

      “What are you doing?”

      “Giving you a manicure.”

      “I’m not a teenage girl Aramis.”

      “Let me pamper you d’Artagnan.” He trimmed and filed d’Artagnan’s nail then worked on his cuticles. He wrapped d’Artagnan’s hands in warm towels and began to run his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair. Aramis removed the towels and applied clear polish to d’Artagnan’s nails. Athos stroked his fingers down d’Artagnan’s spine and smiled when d’Artagnan tried to press into his movement. Porthos lifted d’Artagnan from the table and laid him on the bed. Athos climbed in next to him and pulled d’Artagnan so that his ear was pressed against Athos’ chest, above his heart. He ran a gentle finger over d’Artagnan’s bruised face and traced the split lip.

      “I’m so sorry love.” Porthos and Aramis climbed into bed after they had finished with the clean up and Aramis plastered himself to d’Artagnan’s back. Porthos rested his hand on d’Artagnan’s hip and d’Artagnan finally relaxed fully.

      “It's not your fault Athos.” D’Artagnan pressed a kiss right above Athos heart and smiled.


End file.
